Holiday Explosion
by DN-Lover
Summary: A random assortment of Holiday fanfictions. I don't have every major holiday and I also have copies of holidays. Pairings differ. Inside currently includes EdRoy, Edvy EnvyWrath JeanEd and stories with No Pairings
1. Chapter 1

I finally decided to place all my holiday fics into one story. Page was a little cluttered and I cleaned it up.

This one is Edvy for Chrimstas.

* * *

Envy- or in this world- William paced in circles around Ed's car. While the sin was usually very good at Waiting-something he'd done years of- he was very anxious at the moment. Currently it was December 20th, 1920 in Munich Germany. They were at the local market area, except one thing. Edward had told Envy - William- that he was not aloud to tag along in the actual shop.

Because of Christmas.

While Edward, William, and Al were all not religious, Ed had been shown the holiday by Alfons and his father. He liked the concept. But for the sin- now human- the gift giving part was usually a secret. So the now human William, was not aloud to follow his favourite person.

I know what you're thinking, right? Ed, Envy, and Al in one house? Well somehow the transition between the two had been lost, and the two were now hopelessly in love. Don't tell them I said that.

So Will continued to pace around the car, until his violet eyes- now lost in the human transition- found the gold hair of his lover.

"About damn time!" William yelled to the younger male.

Ed approached, a happy look in his eyes. "Sorry, I got held up." Ed replied as he circled around to the driver side.

"So where's my gift?" Will asked. He rather wanted to know what his boyfriend had gotten him.

Ed shook his head, a smirk on his lips. A smirk from an Elric was never a good sign. "It's in the bag. It's already wrapped so don't go and try opening it." Ed replied as he handed Will the bag in which the small box was located.

Will looked through said bag, noticing that the bag had nothing on it to hint where Ed had gotten it. He picked up the small box from inside. He noted it looked very much like a ring shape box.

"Are you going to propose to me?"

Ed snorted very loudly and stopped the car, Will hadn't noticed was moving. "No William, I am not going to propose. This world wouldn't let me anyway. Stop asking about what it is. It's only in five days anyway." Ed replied, before starting the car to head home.

And what a long five days it was.

Al had decided until Christmas Eve, to leave the very annoyed Edward to the very annoying William. He'd made a good decision.

Ed was currently in the kitchen making Christmas Eve dinner. William was currently trying to glare a whole into the small box. Ed walked out of the kitchen temporarily, everything being almost ready and saw Will sitting in front of the highly decorated tree, box in hand. "You do realize starring at it will do you no good?"

"Shush you. I have nothing else to do anyway until tonight." Envy replied, still glaring into the wrapped box.

"At least I'm not tormenting you on what you got me." Ed stated before walking back into the kitchen.

Several hours passed until it reached seven o'clock, Christmas Eve. Will was sitting anxiously next to the tree. Al was sitting anxiously next to will. Gracia was up on a chair with Maes closely next to Gracia. Ed was standing next to the tree prepared to hand gifts out. Ed went around handing the gifts to whom they now belonged to, getting not time to watch each person rip off the wrapping.

Edward had gotten Maes a Santa hat, Gracia a porcelain cooking bowl, Al an ancient textbook with alchemy. Gracia had gotten Edward a new vest, Al and Will hand knit scarves, and apparently Gracia was saving Maes gift for later as well. Maes had gotten Ed a new journal, Al a stuffed animal cat, Will a Santa hat as well- which the certain person put it on instantly, part of it leaning to one side. Al had gotten Edward a suit- that Will was dying to see Ed in- Maes a Christmas tie, Gracia a small winter jacket, and Will a book. While Will receiving a book was odd, Will grinned since he already knew what the book was about.

And then there was one gift. Gracia and Maes had left saying thanks and goodbyes. Al had gone to his room to read, knowing that Will and his brother would want privacy. Ed picked up the small box from under the tree to the sitting Will. He sat down across from him on the floor watching. Will slowly began to take the wrapping off and Ed just looked at him like Will was an idiot. Will chuckled slightly and ripped the rest off. He turned the box to face him, looking inside.

An oroborus necklace. A soft silver metal, dulled edges with the wrapping tail. A dark crimson stone lay in the center. "Do you like it?"

Instead of answering, Will just shoved Ed to the floor, kissing him fiercely.

A few hours later, the pair lay in bed, tangled in the sheets and blankets. Will was holding the box up, looking into the red stone.

"Reminds me of back then. I used to be so cruel." Will stated quietly, just thinking out loud.

"Don't worry, I love you anyway. Even though you can be rather annoying at times." Ed responded, leaning his head against Will's shoulder. "Well so can you chibi-san!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!"

Al sighed knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep.

The End

* * *

Sorry I didn't have this out, on Christmas.....Busy all Christmas eve and day, and I barely had enough time to write up my update of Help Me.

This was originally a Christmas present I made for Sin Of Tragedy, her favourite pairing be Edvy in Munich, Germany. I kept one copy so all I did was type it up with a few minor edits.

Hope you like it. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The title says all and Warning's say more.

Warning: There is no pairing on this story, but Roy does make a little comment towards Ed thats kinda hinting. Not meant to mean anything pairing wise.

Warning 2: This is meant to be a slight horror fic, rating is T but it does get a little weird in parts.

Disclaimer:I do not own rights to FMA or Friday the 13th.

* * *

Ed sighed as he made his way towards Headquarters. He rather disliked going here at night, but Al was at the library, and he had to drop off his report to the Colonel who had been forced to stay as well.

Worst of all, there was a nasty wind storm outside and by the slight pain in his ports he knew that rain was quickly on the way. He opened the main entrance door, that despite it usually being wide open, probably had closed from the wind. He walked up to the sign-in at the front desk, finding it a bit odd that the secretary wasn't there.

He paid it no mind as he made his way through the baron halls of the building. He saw Havoc and briefly said hello. Havoc surprised at seeing him stopped.

"Hey boss, you seen Hawkeye around?" Havoc asked, sounding slightly worried. Hawkeye wasn't one to skip work. Ed shook his head and Havoc turned his head back toward the hall.

Ed continued and just as he was getting close out of view, Havoc turned around a large smile on his face.

Ed walked up the stairs, finding it odd how empty this place was. It couldn't just be Roy's office working this late. Most offices had work until at least 7, it was barely quarter past six. He heard his own footsteps against the metal stairs, briefly stopping to roll his shoulders in attempt to sooth the small ache.

As he stopped he heard a loud banging down the stairs, as if someone had fallen. He turned, senses alert as he ran down the stairs all the way to the bottom. He breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath, but his eyes widened as he saw nothing there. He turned around, seeing Fuery in front of him.

"Holy shit, Fuery, scared the crap outta me." Ed stated, having jumped at least a foot back at seeing the Sergent.

"Sorry about that. You heading to the office, I'll walk with you?" Fuery asked, seemingly innocent. Ed nodded and the two made their way up the stairs, that seemed to make quite a bit more noise then usual as they reached the higher level of headquarters.

Fuery made mention of forgetting something down stairs and waved Edward off. Ed eyed him curiously as the younger male seemed to disappear down the steps. He couldn't even hear his footsteps that had seemed so loud going up them.

Ed approached the office doors, opening them widely. No one was there except Havoc. Ed's eyes went wide, and then he remembered that not only was there more then one set of stairs in the building, Ed had gone all the way to the basement floor when he'd heard that bang.

"You find Hawkeye?" Ed asked with a smile at the look of tiredness on Havoc's face as he signed paperwork. Havoc looked up at him puzzled.

"What do you mean, I wasn't looking for her. Everyone left but me and the Colonel an hour ago."

"Wait, Fuery's here." Ed said, confused. He'd spent at least 10-20 minutes talking to the sergeant. No way he imagined that.

"Impossible. He's been gone for three days with the flu." Havoc replied and Ed was slowly getting more freaked out.

He attempted to ignore it and waved to Havoc as he continued to Roy's office door. Without knocking he opened it, and walked forward. His eyes went wide at Roy not being at his desk and the door slammed behind him. He turned back around at the door slamming shut and when he turned his head back Roy was sitting on his desk a smirk on his expression as always.

"Hello Fullmetal. What took so long to get here?" He asked, as if he knew everything that happened to him.

"Just read my damn report so I can get the hell out of here." Ed bit back, taking his report from his pocket. Roy had to squint a few times to catch the words written on it due to Ed's hand writing. When he finished he placed it carefully on his desk next to the other paperwork, letting his eyes graze outside. The ran had begun and it was a loud tapping against the window.

"Darn, I won't be able to drive out in that kinda weather." Roy stated quietly and Ed almost didn't hear him as he looked outside. At the exact second, something seemed to flash out there.

"Did you see that?!" Ed asked loudly, his hand pointing toward the window. Roy eyed him confused.

"See what Fullmetal?" Roy asked, and Ed noticed Roy had turned away from the window just as the flash outside had occurred, so of course he hadn't seen it.

Ed's mouth closed with a pout and he turned around. "Nothing, bye Colonel." Ed said quietly and instantly felt himself being tugged around.

"You can't go anywhere in this weather. If you want I'll have the secretary downstairs call the Library to inform Alphonse you're stuck here."

"You can't, she wasn't there."

"What do you mean, the secretary at the desk doesn't leave unless using the bathroom, and even then they have someone there until they get back." Roy commented and Ed's eyes went wide for what seemed the hundredth time that night.

Before Ed could reply the phone rang. Roy picked it up, answering in his usual 'Colonel' fashion with a smug attitude. Until his eyes went wide as well and he lifted the phone slightly from his ears.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" After no response, Roy put the phone down, mildly creped out.

"Okay this is just getting too we-" In the middle of Ed's statement, a loud shrill scream ring through headquarters. Roy instantly got up and ran to the door. Havoc was standing looking towards the door, and as Roy looked out into the hall, Havoc turned to Ed a smile on his face. Just as Ed had caught glimpse of it, it had changed back to surprise and worry.

"I'll go see what happened." Havoc replied, leaving Ed and Roy alone in the office.

"Okay, you tell me what happened before you got to my office." Ed gave him an annoyed look but went into explaining it as the two were stuck there. Just as Ed finished up, Roy glanced over at the clock. "It's been a pretty long while, I wonder if I should go see where Havoc went."

"No!...I mean, It should be fine and if he needs us he'll have someone call for us." Ed replied nervously. As much as he'd seen, this had been one strange ass night. After a few minutes, Roy sighed and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. If you'd like to join me you're free to come along." Roy offered smirkingly. He was attempting to try and get Ed's mind off of the weirdness of what had been going on. It seemed to have worked when he saw the glare Ed had decided on throwing his way.

"Screw you bastard. I'll be fine." Ed replied, annoyed with Roy's smirk. A small slam came from the frame in Roy's office and Ed jumped up and ran out into the hall after Roy. "I'll just wait in the hallway." Ed said nervously.

As they reached the bathroom, Roy walked in and Ed leaned up against the wall. He saw his brother walking toward him slowly and Ed ran the small distance to greet him. "It's dangerous for you to be walking out in this weather. Water might seep into you and erase your blood seal."

"Fullmetal, who are you talking to?" Roy asked confused as to the empty air Ed seemed to be talking to. Ed turned back to him.

"I was talking to Al."

"There's no one there." Ed turned back around to see that indeed Al wasn't there. And then he recalled that he hadn't heard the metal clanking of Al walking when he'd first seen him. He turned back to Roy, who as well, wasn't there. His eyes went wide and he instantly made his way quickly back to the office, but not quite running.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on around here?!" Ed yelled out. This was just too creepy and it was like every time he saw someone, they disappeared.

He reached the office, slamming the door behind him. He faced the door letting his head rest against it. He heard a footstep behind him and turned around with a jump and stepped forward. Instantly there was something holding him, grasped around his neck. He screamed and instantly heard Havoc's laughter.

Ed was released and Roy's office door opened up with everyone standing there, drinks in hands.

"You assholes!" Ed yelled looking around at them all. "Who the hell came up with this?!" Ed asked very annoyed on how he'd just been tricked.

"Settle down Ed, it had been all of us as just a little prank. Don't worry, most of them endured the same thing one time or another." Roy replied and Havoc and Ed walked in there, where there was a small amount of food and drinks.

They laughed and conversed over previous times in which Breda had nearly pissed her pants. Havoc had almost been shot by Hawkeye, and Roy had set an old office ouch on fire in fear.

Then Ed remembered something. "Hey bastard, what about Al?"

"Oh he already knows we planned this. That's why he offered to stay at the library." Roy responded, a smile on his face.

"No I mean, earlier I saw him in the halls." Ed stated and everyone looked at him confused.

"Alphonse was never here, he wasn't part of the plan."

* * *

(laughs) I hate horror movies with a passion, and the cliché ones even more. But this was a hell of a lot of fun to write. The ending is meant to be there. If anyone wants to guess who ghost!Al was, go right ahead.

I probably won't be writing a Valentine's day fanfic, what with me having to do a valentine's day thing for Risembool High. I hope you enjoy this Friday the 13th fanfic. Portal will be updated later, sorry for inconvenience for those that read that.

I love reviews and people who read my fanfics.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas with hints of EdRoy

* * *

Ed walked into the large crowded room, greeted by the one person he didn't want to see. He wouldn't have had to come to this event if it wasn't for the person in front of him.

"Hello there, Elric"

"Hello, Colonel Bastard."

"Are you having fun yet?" Roy smirked knowing this would send anger through Edward. He needed to keep Edward near if he wanted to give his gift

"How am I to have fun at this military Christmas party? Al wasn't even able to come."

"I am sorry about that" '_No your not' _a voice in his head echoed in his mind. "Only certain military personnel are invited to come."

"So you forced me to come to torture me on Christmas" Someone bumped into Edward without any form of apology, making his watch fall out of his pocket. "This is ridiculous. I can't even stand still let alone move around."

Edward walked over to a wall clapping his hands together before placing them on the wall he stood in front of. After several sparks and a flash of blue light Ed had created a small balcony from materials in the wall. He climbed up realizing Roy was following him. He reached the top sitting on the bare floor of it Roy sitting next to him.

"You're here to ruin my Christmas because"…

"Come on Edward. Your Christmas won't be so bad."

As he said this, he was currently reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a wrapped box, handing it to Edward.

It was wrapped in a small piece of wrapping paper with a candy cane design on it. Edward ripped of the paper revealing that it was a small black box that made no noise when he shook it.

H opened the box taking out a small golden ring. When he looked closer it had carved the human transmutation circle on the outside. On the inside was carved the flamel and Roy's famous flame circle.

The two never spoke further as Ed continued to look at the ring. How Roy had obtained such a unique ring with a symbol only Teacher and Al knew about surprised him.

* * *

The next day in the office Ed was wearing the ring. Roy's team had all contributed to making the ring for Roy. They didn't know that Roy was giving it to Ed even with the flamel symbol put on it.

Occasionally Edward would look down at it on his finger, fidgeting it when he was bored. But he never brought it up. This was more to hide his feeling from himself then those feeling to others.


	4. Chapter 4

EnvyWrath for New Years Eve

Warning: This story is completely AU. It is modern day times, New England. (New England cause that's where I live and I like snow XD)

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to FMA, I do however own rights to write freely of my own accord.

* * *

Envy looked over at the clock seeing that it was currently eleven-twenty. He looked down at his lap seeing Wrath's head laying on it. The two had played monopoly for the past several hours - Wrath's choice, not Envy's- and the younger sin had fallen asleep. Envy sighed as he pushed back a little bit of hair on the younger sin.

At first their relationship towards each other had been hatred, but slowly it had gotten better. Like brother's, but then closer. Wrath's body never aged, but mentally he was over sixteen years of age. The two were now together, and despite Envy's past and Wrath's younger body, the two worked well together.

Envy turned on the television with a nearby remote, and turned to the news channel. He turned the volume down, making sure he didn't awaken Wrath just yet. Wrath told him if he fell asleep to wake him up just before the ball dropped.

Envy watched for a little bit before Wrath began to stir in his sleep. He started mumbling something and began shivering. Envy put his hand to Wrath's forehead, feeling a raising in slight temperature. He silently shook the younger sin awake and Wrath's eyes went wide. "You okay?" Envy asked.

"I'm fine!" Wrath yelled before getting up and attempting to walk away. Attempt because Envy grabbed onto Wrath's hand, pulling him back into his lap.

"You know better then to try and walk away angry. Now sit down and tell me what the nightmare was about." Envy demanded and Wrath pouted.

"Why should I!?" Wrath yelled very childishly and Envy sighed before his lips formed his old style Cheshire grin.

"Because if you do, we start the new year off a total different way then just _sleeping _in bed." Envy said and Wrath blushed at his innuendo. Envy looked over at the clock seeing eleven-forty.

"It was about what happened in Amestris."

"With Chibi-san?" Envy asked and Wrath nodded, still acting very childishly. Envy sighed before wrapping his arms around the sin and letting Wrath lay his head against his chest. "Don't worry about it. Let's start the year fresh, kay?"

"You're being really nice for some reason." (1) Wrath replied and Envy shot him a glare. Though the younger sin couldn't see it since his head was still leaning against Envy.

"Shut up. If you want me to be rude, you're heading down the right road." Envy bit back and Wrath giggled - yes giggled- against him. "Now turn around, there's only a few more minutes left."

"Until what?"

"Until the ball drops." Wrath snickered and Envy flicked him on the head. He lifted the younger sin, turning him around so that Wrath could be on his lap, yet they could both watch the screen. Envy watched what was occurring in the whole thing, eying every person he could see, Wrath was watching the time, making it go ever so slowly.

"Got any New Year's resolutions?" Wrath asked suddenly and Envy looked at him confused.

"Uh, sure."

"Well hurry up."

"Why?" Wrath pointed at the screen and Envy saw that there was under a minute. "Uh, I promise to..I don't know."

"Think fast." Wrath said, smiling.

_10_

Envy sat there thinking, but he didn't know how to phrase it.

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

Envy turned Wrath around, pushing his lips against his.

_1_

"I promise to take care of you, and make you feel happy all the time."

_HAPPY NEW YEAR_

"I do believe you turned into a sap." Wrath said grinning as he looked up at Envy.

"Oh shut up." Envy said and wrapped his arms around Wrath once more.

* * *

(1) I was going to put 'uncharacteristically' instead but then I realized...it's Wrath. Long words are not Wrath. I was actually surprised I had spelled that word correctly the first time.

Hope you liked my New Year's one-shot. I didn't spend too much time on it (spent more time procrastinating then writing it) but I hope it's good anyway.

For people who read my other fanfiction, pairing resulted from Sin Of Tragedy, when I asked for a pairing (other then Edvy).


	5. Chapter 5

JeanEd St. Patrick's day story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer. No I do not won Fullmetal or else it'd be a crappy yaoi story XD.

* * *

Edward walked into the office in his not so traditional outfit. A light green, button up shirt, along with a pair of tight green leather pants. He looked like a leprechaun, only encouraging the amount of times his height was mocked. Early in the day he had been given a dark green hat, which wasn't helping. He wanted to go home but he needed to at least see Jean. The only reason he was wearing this outfit was for him and leaving would leave all the short jokes in vein. Something Ed was never to let happen.

"Edward, why'd you dress up for the holiday. I mean you represent it perfectly, especially your height range." Breda was first of the team to mock at Ed's height. Though he did a poor job at it. It seemed today everyone would have a joke at his expense. Even Riza commented once on his short stature. Havoc only smirked on as the comments kept flowing from the team and everyone else who came passing by the office.

"Edward, you have guts for wearing that. Oh I have an idea why don't you run around the building yelling their after me lucky charms." The bastard was getting worse but one look towards the smiling Havoc kept him from ranting.

They day continued onward, short jokes constantly flying at him. The only thing keep him rash was Havoc, especially with Al back in Risembool. A quick glance at Havoc reminded him of his surroundings and he even managed a smile during the day.

"So you want these back in Records. Okay I'll be back in a little bit." A little while after Havoc had left General Hakuro stopped in the office and managed a shirt joke.

"Who are you calling so short could fit inside a pot of gold!" The general had left by tehn as Havoc strolled into the office. Ed faced away not seeing him approach and still settled in his anger and want for Havoc to come back.

"Come on Boss. Calm down, it's only a joke."

Havoc appeared behind Ed firm hand gripping his shoulder. Ed turned around at Havoc's reappearance and kissed him lightly on the lips. He went red with embarrassment and turned his face from Havoc. The office just ignored them and continued onward with their work. "I can explain that..." Havoc grabbed Ed's chin to face him directly on before placing his lips on Ed's. "I guess no need then."

Havoc lit up a cigarette and let it twirl around in his mouth before lighting it. "Don't worry from now on you'll only be my little leprechaun."

A light growling noise came from Ed both in happiness and slight anger at Havoc's final use of a short rant.

* * *

Short.. yes I know. (No pun intended XD) Hope you like, my experiment at a JeanEd pairing. I forgot to type this up until 7:00 p.m. on the holiday. (head-desk) well, hope you like Happy Saint Patrick's day.

On other note yes I am working on my stories, as well as beginning a one-shot for friend poke and an Edvy story.

DN


	6. Chapter 6

EdRoy Halloween

* * *

Roy walked around aimlessly. He'd been waiting at the entrance for almost an hour now. Al had said that Ed needed help with his costume, so had left to help him. That was half an hour ago.

Suddenly a car drove up and Al hurried out of the car to help Ed out. Roy moved forwardm taking Ed's hand in his. When Ed finally was out of the car, Roy looked up and down him to see what he was wearing. A dark red and black victorian style dress. It was puffy and the top had a corset that looked to be filled with something. A marquerade masked covered Ed's face. If it wasn't for the gold hair and eyes, Roy wouldn't have believed it to be Ed.

Ed looked up at Roy, seeing a small set of fake vampire teeth pocking out between his closed lips. Al closed the car door behind Ed Havoc -the one who'd driven them- drove off to park the car.

Al marveled at how well Roy and Ed looked together right now. A stunning vampire and a wonderful looking victorian lady. Al would never tell Ed this, because he wouldn't like long if he did. Ed wrapped his arm through Roy's as they walked into the military ballroom.

The walls were lined with tables of candy and soda. One table did have a bar for it, since most of the people here were adults, not too many of them would want soda.

In the center of the room, were people in costumes dancing. Ed saw Riza out of the corner of his eye, she was in a witch costume, dancing with Havoc, who had decided on wearing dog ears and a tail. Ed laughed as his head played out what naughty things it could say about their choices. 'The witch has a bitch.'

Roy dragged Ed over to the dance floor, setting his hands up for a waltz. Ed had never danced before so he was at loss as to what to do.

"Here, follow this." Roy grabbed Ed's hands, before going through the steps of what to do. After a while, Ed got the hang of it and they were able to dance without Roy instructing him. Ed smiled, glad that so far nobody had come over to see them. It was Al's idea for him to wear this and considering he was male, he didn't want to wear a dress.

But Al had insisted. With force.

Roy smiled back at Ed. "Having fun?"

"Yup, plenty of it. Two inch heels, a fucking dress, and dancing with an arrogant bastard. What could be better?"

"Edward.."

"Oh shut up. Just ranting while I can. Yes, I am enjoying myself." Ed looked back up to Roy's face, grinning at the teeth that looked very sharp. Oh how he wanted to see what a hickie would feel like if caused by those. But that was for later. Right now, Ed had to worry about keeping the outfit on. Later he'd worry about the reverse.

Roy saw Ed staring up at him and smirked. Which was not something easily done with a pair of fangs in your mouth. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Something dirty."

"Figures."

"Screw you. It's usually you with the dirty thoughts. And it's not even that bad. It's just about your fangs."

"These?" Roy asked, while sticking his tongue out to rub it against the fake sharp teeth. Roy felt the point sting his tongue, but didn't care. Ed was practically drooling at this point.

"Mustang, Elric, settle yourselves it's just a party." Ed turned to see Maes Hughes standing there, grinning. "Why Ms. Elric, don't you look fabulous this evening." Ed glared the best he could, trying to seem intimidating. Which was very hard in what he was wearing. So he settled for pouting and looking away.

"No pictures today Maes?" Roy asked, and Ed froze at the word pictures. He had learned very quickly that Hughes with a camera was not good. Hughes with camera and pictures of his daughter...worse.

"No, I was ordered by Gracia that I couldn't. Though I'm having Fuery go around and take pictures for me." Maes replied and grinned. Ed could see Fuery on the other side of the room, asking some people to stand together to get a picture. "Now miss, would you like something to drink."

"Leave or I'm telling your wife you hired Cain to do your snap-shots." Maes stuck his tongue out playfully at Ed, before walking away. Roy sighed softly, shaking his head slightly. "Hey, he's your friend."

"Yes, and my friends are all nuts." Roy responded.

"You're one to talk." Ed said with a chuckle and Roy shared it. He did have a point.

"But who's the one wearing a dress." Ed kicked the man in the shin, and Roy winced instantly. "Lesson number one for Roy, do not comment on Ed's dress." Ed nodded with a smrik and Roy chuckled slightly.

Then one of Ed's least favorite songs came on. EVen though he knew the whole dance to this song, he hated it with a passion.

_"Thriller!" _

Roy tugged lightly on Ed, who was trying to walk away. "C'mon Ed."

"The day I do thriller, is the day I die."

"At least you'll die happy."

---------------

And there is your Halloween story. I actually wrote one almost a year ago, but after trying to edit it, and the whole thing turning into a nightmare, (no pun intended) I gave up and just wrote this out.

Hope you enjoy your Halloween. I will be going as a yaoi kinky kitty XD (Yes I still Trick or Treat despite being 14, but free candy is free candy)

I love the idea of Ed in a dress, so I hope you don't mind the idea. Thanks for reading and I love reviews.


End file.
